


Where Them Girls At

by magicfandomimagine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicfandomimagine/pseuds/magicfandomimagine
Summary: https://magicfandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/627923486052057088/request-na-warnings-none-genre-fluff-ship-aoioriginal tumblr post: reposted here
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Where Them Girls At

“Go get ‘em babe!” Aoi shrieked in the stands as Sakura flipped a man twice her size. Aoi’s face was flushed, her hair was wild, and she looked like she had just run a marathon.

The crowd screamed as lights flew around the ring, Sakura’s third consecutive victory confirmed.

Aoi sprinted up to the ring through the crowds, most of them parting, recognizing their champion’s girl. Aoi vaulted over the fence before jumping into her girlfriend’s arms. Sakura roared with laughter and lifted her above her head like a trophy before lowering her for a big kiss on the cheek.

The gangly boy set to interview Sakura looked into the camera and awkwardly stammered out “Gay rights!” Aoi roared with laughter, hanging onto Sakura’s arms.

“What keeps you on top above all else? Week after week you beat the odds, you're up against men too, what gives?” the interviewer asked, clearly uncomfortable on camera.

“What gives against those dudes? Probably ‘cause I'm a motherfuckin’ woman!” Sakura laughed.

Aoi couldn’t take her seriously during these interviews, she knew that in 40 minutes she was going to be watering her succulents and thanking Aoi for giving her apple juice, which is exactly what happened.

“Do you notice anything different about the juice babe?”

“Yeah, was it a different brand?” Sakura looked up from her romance novel, confused.

“I added honey! I wanted to see if it made a difference.” Aoi plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

“No wonder it was so good.” Sakura pecked her on the cheek as they settled in to watch some stupid home renovation show.

Sakura put her arm around Aoi’s waist and leaned her head against her shoulder, closing her eyes.

“Are you sleepy babe?”

“Yeah.” mumbled Sakura.

“You did such a great job out in the ring, I should have figured.” Aoi kissed her girlfriend’s nose, helping her up and to their bed.

The city lights shone in through the big window, illuminating the lesbian pride flag above their bed.

“In the morning sleep in, ok?” Aoi tucked the covers around Sakura, who was now completely exhausted.

“Yeah.” she mumbled, Aoi snuggling next to her.

After she was sure Sakura was fast asleep Aoi snuck out of the room, grabbing her phone and pulling on shoes, writing a quick note that she was meeting Kirigiri for tea. Kirigiri was always awake, so it wouldn’t be a big surprise.

She hailed a taxi to go to Hope’s Peak Tearoom, riding silently through the illuminated city.

Kirigiri, Celestia, and Sayaka were waiting for her at a table in the back.

“Hey queen!” Sayaka called, waving.

“Hey!” Aoi pulled out a chair and sat down.

“So, in Kenshiro park at ten AM, huh?” Celestia asked before taking a long sip of tea.

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Aoi smiled nervously.

“You don't need to worry, you’ve already talked about marriage, why would she say no?” Kirigiri asked, always the voice of reason.

“I know, but it's a big deal, you know?” Aoi sighed and took a bite of croissant.

“Of course.”

“If she says no I’ll beat her up. I don’t care if she can snap my neck, I'm going after her if she hurts you.” Sayaka cracked her knuckles as they all laughed.

“Where would I be without you?”

“Getting rejected, that’s where.”

“Well, Sakura has three brain cells to knock together, that's as many as she needs to not say no to an angel like you.” Celestia chuckled.

“Do you have the ring?” Sayaka eagerly asked.

“Of course!” Aoi giggled, pulling out the tiny box to reveal the small rose gold band with the flower shaped gem. “It’s simple, but it’s just the kind of thing she loves.”

“It’s beautiful, Aoi.” Kirigiri smiled.

“It looks like great quality.” Celestia examined it.

“She’s gonna love it!” Sayaka clapped her hands in excitement.

“Just to confirm, Sayaka, you’ll be taking pictures?”

“You know it!”

An hour or so later, Aoi was creeping back into the bed, Sakura seemed to have been sleeping the whole time, barely stirring when Aoi nuzzled up against her. The moon shined over the sleeping lovers all night long.

The next morning Sakura was still asleep, to Aoi’s pleasure. She quietly prepared breakfast, first burning the toast, then the milk boiled over, and finally she dropped the butter. It took a while, but in the end, she and Sakura had a nice breakfast in bed.

“We should take a little walk in the park this morning!” Aoi smiled,silently praying to the gods above that she would agree.

“That sounds wonderful.” Sakura smiled. Aoi let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “Everything ok hon?”

“Yeah, of course!” Aoi giggled.

Aoi changed into a nice shirt and pants, hoping Sakura didn’t suspect anything.

As they walked out, Aoi was so nervous she wasn’t sure what to do, trying to stick to the plan as best she could, walking up to the top of the hill.

She looked over and saw Sayaka in a hoodie, pretending to read a magazine, and burst out laughing.

Sakura looked over and Aoi panicked, practically yelling out “Squirrel! It. It ran into the bushes. It was really big, and it was funny.” she hoped Sakura didn’t see how red her face was. She saw Sayaka’s shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Aww, wish I could have seen it.” Sakura placed a kiss on Aoi’s head.

Aoi led her up to below the big tree at the very top of the hill. Sakura stood there, looking at the view.

Aoi knelt down, pulling out the ring. “Sakura?”

Sakura turned back to her and gasped.

“Will you marry me?”

Sakura almost screamed “Yes!” picking Aoi up and spinning her around. Sayaka ran up, taking pictures as Aoi put the ring on her fingers. They kissed for a long time, eventually pulling Sayaka into the embrace.

The pictures were framed on their wall for the rest of their lives, Aoi and Sakura kissing at the biggest match of Sakura’s life, Aoi’s biggest win, the proposal, and Aoi in her tuxedo and Sakura in her gown, surrounded by flowers.


End file.
